


Day One

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Her mind was shattered when the goddess of nature was slain, but she's trying to find her way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Day One

* * *

Cold. Always cold. Just got cold, wasn't I just warm? Leather cloak's too hot, the dessert is so warm. But it's not the dessert anymore, now I'm too cold. Cloak back on. 

Wait, where was I going? Where did the trader go, they were right here? Hens clucking, literal and figurative, can still hear them. No, can't hear them. Stay in the moment. Focus. Don't get frustrated. Don't get angry. Stay calm.

Is that a wall? Walls keep things in, let them out. Could find a way to get within. Is this a road? Left home just moments ago, where's the road? 

Oh. I'm already on it. 

University. Uni-versi-ty. Strange word. Place for learning. Could learn more about what disturbs the balance. Restore balance. Must restore balance. Help the people. My clan. My family. My mate.

No. No, my mate is dead. Can't fix that. Can only move on, but her hand in mine is so warm, her breath on my cheek as she curls up against my side.

Focus.

That family in town. Trees confused, between green and grey. Not many wild animals around. Last of their meat gone. No money to give them. Needed me to help… no, I already helped them. Gave me food for helping. How long ago was that?

Raiders. Bandits. Evil. Defy balance. Taking without remorse, respect. Anger. My anger. Wild magic. Lightning. 

Walls. 

I need to get within the walls. 

Big cities are scary. Not that scary. Could be worse. Disturbs the balance. Keeps people safe. People need safety to fix balance. Need to restore it. The Mother of the Fey gone, what to do what to do…

They call her Astratha. Names. Nonspecific. Why use names? 

'So I know what to call you,’ he said. Young, half-elf, like most of the caravan. ‘I will call you Mae.’ Simple. Outsiders like it. Strange. Too many words for things. Can't remember them all. 

Remember the wall. 

On the road? Yes. Good. Focus on the wall. On the road, stay on it. There's the trader's cart, they're right there. Hens. Young man smiling as we near the city, tugs my cloak to keep me alert. It helps. I'm in the moment. Suddenly a few feet behind, what happened? Young man is still with me, can't remember what they call him. Says my name, the one the other gave me. 

Am I all right? Maybe. Walls getting closer, should part ways inside. Have been kind, wish I could give them more. Young man is very patient, I wish I could thank him better.

These walls are very big. Too much disturbance, no balance here. Nature torn apart, bricks and streets in her place. No idea where I'm going, too much noise too much movement. 

Breathe. In and out. Be in the moment, hear the people, ignore their stares. They always stare, I should probably shapechange. The me that is not me, the one that is shorter and with less hair. 

No. Too tired, should find a place to rest… Body says tired, mind says just woke up. Just left home. Can still feel her, but it's too empty. Never full again. No hope. 

Make hope.

I should rest. I need to find a place to rest. Somewhere the Fey Mother will watch over me. 

No. She is gone. She can't. But she's here among the shattered and crumbling remains, I know it. I can almost hear her calling out to me. Almost, just a whisper on the wind. But there is no wind. 

There’s a sound. Voices. Not the Fey Mother’s voice, different. Light. Beautiful. But why would something beautiful come here? I should get out of sight, I don’t know if I am allowed here. Need to hide.

Oh dear. They found me...


End file.
